


Patience, Granger

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Naked Female Clothed Male, Partially Clothed Sex, Teasing, rear penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise will not be hurried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience, Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of may madness. Prompts used; Kiss, Kink: Partially Clothed sex, the pairing was supposed to be Blaise/Ginny but I got a paragraph in and realised what I was writing sounded more like Hermione.

Hogwarts are night was not nearly so full of people during the day but it was far from empty. Anyone might pass by this classroom and catch them in that act; prefects, teachers, Peeves, none of the possibilities were any less than mortifying to Hermione.

And yet he still would not show any kind of haste whatsoever. It was maddening. Almost as maddening as the perfunctory nature of his kisses. Nearly as maddening as the way his fingers undid the fastenings of her clothes while he remained almost entirely fully clothed. As maddening as the contemplative look Blaise ran over her body, his dark eyes flashing with what she only thought was approval.

She didn’t know. She should hate not knowing but Herminoe’s heart was racing instead. 

“Turn around,” Blaise said softly.

“I’m not...” Hermione objected.

“It’ll be worth it.” Blaise’s voice, while still low cut, through her own.

Hermione pivot through one hundred and eighty degrees. Blaise’s long fingered hands came into play, sliding between the unbuttoned plackets her blouse, to run over her stomach and up to come her breasts. Dark skin contrasting against her pale flesh, he gave her breasts a squeeze before he pinched at the collar and slowly, ever so slowly pulled the blouse down her back.

“Delightful,” Blaise said, presumably looking at her bared back. From him it was a sonnet. 

He touched her back, a single thick digit, a thumb Hermione deduced, ran up the length of her spine and her flesh tingled at its passing. His hand came to a rest on her shoulder and urged her downwards. Bending her down over the desk she’d perched on when he’d undressed her.

There was the sound of a zip, it was loudest thing in the room.

The desk was cool against her bare breasts, the air cooler against her fanny when Blaise pushed up her skirt and tugged down her knickers.

But his hand on her bum was warm and the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance even moreso.

Hermione groaned. Her hands gripping tight around the far edge of the desk. Even here blaise’s base was measured, slow, maddening, as he rocked back and forth, giving her the barest fraction of an inch of his cock with each thrust.

But at least they were getting somewhere, she thought.


End file.
